


Heartbeats Don´t Lie

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Gay Sex, I´m so sorry, M/M, Shameless Smut, Thiam, bottom!Liam, don´t lie to a werewolf, one week sick at home has turned me into thiam trash, shower blowjobs, this is pure porn, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Scott sends Liam on a mission with Theo and guess what they´re doing. Not focusing on their given task.





	1. Bad Liar

_This was a stupid idea_ , Liam thought sitting in the passenger seat of Theo´s truck. He hated Theo Raeken. At least once a day he regretted bringing that bastard son of a bitch back from hell. Everything about the guy was simply unbearable. 

The only reason the two boys were spending the night together was Scott assigning them to keep an eye on the house where the newest member of the lacrosse team just moved in. The kid was only fifteen but incredibly fast and strong and had a suspiciously high accuracy. He´d reminded Scott as well as Liam of their own improved sports skills right from the moment he´d first set foot on the field. The thought had arisen immediately that he was most likely a werewolf or at least some kind of supernatural creature. 

There´d been rumors before about a new alpha on their way to Beacon Hills, which caused Scott and his pack to be extra careful and observant. For that reason, the new lacrosse player was now being watched day and night. Because nobody really liked the night shift and nobody really liked Theo Raeken, but that idiot kept trying to win their trust back, Theo ended up sitting in his car in front of a dark and silent house for the forth time in a row. At least this time, he´d convinced Scott that he needed someone to keep him company to keep him from falling asleep. "Fine, Liam will go with you", Scott had said while shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn´t the ultimate punishment to spend the night with Theo. As if that wasn´t enough already, Lydia had even agreed with that "good idea".  _What had he done to deserve this,_ Liam had asked himself. 

While the younger boy had made a complaining sound and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, Theo had simply laughed to himself. His plan had seemed to go better than originally intended. He´d wanted a pack. He´d wanted to be a part of Scott´s pack. He´d wanted to belong to them. But he´d always wanted to belong to Liam a little more urgent than the rest of them. He couldn´t explain it, he was just drawn to that pretty boy, damned to smell his seductive scent but keep his distance, to look into those beautiful light green eyes and be met with nothing but disdain. Still, he was physically unable to stay away. 

As a result, Liam and Theo were now arriving in the street where they were going to wait around until sunrise for someone to take over. Liam was sure the next couple of hours would be awful with Theo next to him always talking, and always in his very own way that suggested complete and utter self-satisfaction. He was sick of it before Theo even had the chance to open his mouth. 

So when the older boy took a breath and looked over, Liam just raised his hand between their faces and spat out an unfriendly "shut up" while looking out of the window. 

"Whoa whoa, little wolf, no need to be so harsh with me", Theo replied in a defending tone, "you think I like being here with you of all people?" 

"Well, something gives me the feeling you´re enjoying this, yeah", Liam bit back. 

"And what might that somthing be?", Theo wanted to know with an amused smile widening between his reddening ears. 

"Your stupid ugly fucking face", Liam answered. 

Theo couldn´t help but laugh at that. "You can say a lot about me, little wolf, but my face isn´t ugly."

"Stop fucking calling me that", Liam demanded agressively. 

"Jesus, Liam, you need to chill every once in a while, you know."

"I don´t need to do anything", Liam objected, "especially not when it comes from you." 

"Tell me, is it possible that you´re not getting enough sex since your girlfriend´s gone?", Theo asked openly. 

The shocked and offended look on Liam´s face alone almost had Theo bursting out laughing. "Excuse you?", Liam said in disbelief. 

"That kind of withdrawal can cause serious tension, you know, that´s not healthy", Theo added. 

Liam was furious now and started yelling: "Fuck you, my sex life´s none of your fucking business you fucking son of a bitch." 

Now Theo was definitely laughing, which made Liam even more angry.

"Your reaction tells me I´m right though", Theo said with a smirk that immediately met with a fist crushing into his jaw. 

"What does my fucking fist tell you then, smartass?", Liam asked dryly. 

The answer came without hesitation: "That the issue´s even bigger than I thought." 

Another punch into Theo´s face followed. 

"You know that by hitting me, you´re actually proving my point instead of yours, right?" Theo just couldn´t stop provoking Liam. 

"I´m not proving anything", Liam replied with a grim look on his flushed face. 

"Your heartbeat is", Theo argued. 

 _Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Theo could hear his heart beating and therefore, hear it beating faster,_ Liam realized. 

Theo knew he was winning. "Did you get laid at all since Hayden left?" 

"Yes", Liam growled. 

"Lie", Theo declared. "Do you miss having sex?" 

"No."

"Lie. Would you like to get off some steam?" 

"No." 

"Lie." 

This time, Liam was truly and completely confused. That last one hadn´t been a conscious lie. He hadn´t been aware that getting off some steam was exactly what he needed until Theo had called him out. He turned his face away from the boy in the driver´s seat and hoped he would finally leave him be. 

Theo didn´t say another word, but Liam could hear the other boy´s heart beat rising now. There was a certain smell gathering in the car that he couldn´t quite place correctly.  _What the hell was going on here?_   Liam slowly turned his face back to his left, meeting Theo´s piercing eyes. For some absolutely inexplicable reason, Theo´s stare went straight down Liam´s spine. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but didn´t dare to look away. 

"I could help you, you know", Theo suggested in a low, slighty hoarse voice. 

 _Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Not now, boner, not now._ Liam was begging silently for his hard-one to just not be there pressing against his pants, but it didn´t help at all. 

"I don´t want your help with anything", Liam snapped, "let alone... well... whatever it is that you´re suggesting." 

"Lie", Theo whispered, his face now right in front of Liam´s. 

When Theo leaned forward to kiss Liam, the younger boy pulled back quickly and practically jumped out of the truck. He stood on the street trying to catch his breath.  _What the fuck is happening?_  

Theo gave him a couple of minutes before getting out on the street himself, approaching Liam slowly and starting to talk again. 

"Why do you have to be like this, little wolf?" 

"I don´t want you to come near me", Liam warned with one arm stretched out in front of him to keep Theo away. 

"Stop fucking lying." Now it was Theo´s turn to yell. "You want it as much as I do." He made two big steps towards Liam an pressed him against the truck. "Heartbeats don´t lie", he said while Liam was struggling in his grip. Theo only came closer and pressed their bodies together. "Boners don´t lie either." 

Liam suddenly froze at those words. It was bad enough already that he was aroused because of Theo fucking Raeken, but now that Theo had spelled it out he felt absolutely humiliated. He wanted to kill Theo. And he wanted to kill the part of himself that liked the feeling of Theo´s strong body on his own. 

As Theo realized Liam had stopped trying to escape his grasp, he tried kissing the boy again. Liam pulled his head back so their lips wouldn´t touch, but with his back against the truck, that movement only caused his rock hard dick to rub against Theo. 

In a split second, Liam threw all his reservations overboard.  _Fuck it._ He moved forward and caught Theo´s lips with his own. Their kiss was hungry and wet and violent, with teeth biting into lips and hands pulling hair. 

Theo had been right, because Liam definitely had missed being kissed and touched, but standing out on the street in the dark making out with Theo was unlike anything he´d ever experienced with Hayden. Liam didn´t want to think about her. But she didn´t matter anyways, because if this was kissing, then what he and Hayden had been doing when they were together didn´t count for it. 

Theo couldn´t believe it. Minutes ago, Liam had denied it all. He´d even hit him in the face for mentioning sex. Now the smaller boy was the one clawing at his neck and pulling him closer and kissing him like a starving animal. And Theo loved it. His cock must be harder than it had ever been before already. He´d known all along that he wanted this, that he wanted Liam, but he´d never thought having him in his arms would feel this incredible. 

"Back seat, little wolf", Theo commanded, holding the door of his truck open. 

Liam didn´t protest against his nickname anymore, but pushed Theo in first instead.  _How fucking hot is this guy?_  

He crawled into Theo´s lap and got back to wildly kissing him, letting one hand slide underneath the clothing of Theo´s shirt and trace the warm skin of his back. 

The older boy started nibbling and sucking on Liam´s neck, leaving dark red marks from below his earlobe to his sharp collarbone. It was like writing his own name all over Liam´s perfect body.  _Look who got to make out with this beautiful boy. Theo Raeken was here._

Liam threw away his own as well as Theo´s shirt impatiently. He suddenly felt weirdly confident. There was no time in between kisses and touches and moans to be ashamed. "You were right, Theo", Liam said and placed Theo´s hand on his crotch, "you could help me out." 

Yes, Liam finally said what he wanted and Theo loved the sound of it. He wasted no time unzipping Liam´s pants and freeing his leaking dick from the striped boxers. "I guess I´ll have to stop calling you little wolf", Theo said with a glance at Liam´s thick member. 

Theo´s words caused a smug smile to appear on Liam´s face that quickly turned into a low moan when he wrapped his fingers around Liam´s cock and started massaging the tip with his thumb. 

Liam had never felt anything quite like this before. He wanted more. He wanted all of it. All of what Theo had to offer. "Take your pants off", he whispered in Theo´s ear. 

When they were both completely naked, Liam didn´t know where to keep his hands. He wanted to touch every inch of Theo´s skin. If he could make the older boy feel half as good with his touching than Theo made him, then he wasn´t going to waste time doing so. He bit into Theo´s muscular shoulders, stroked his bare torso, took his dick in one hand and started pumping slowly. 

Theo suspected Liam had never been with a guy before, because the boy was only seventeen and Hayden was the only one Theo had ever seen him with. In spite of his lacking experience, Liam was fucking amazing at what he was doing. He left goosebumps wherever his fingers grazed Theo´s skin. His tongue in Theo´s mouth and his hand around his dick were driving Theo insane. Still, he wasn´t sure Liam would be cool with being fucked in the ass, so he asked carefully: "You wanna do it?" 

"You got any condoms?", Liam asked back. 

Theo smiled. He´d come to this mission prepared. A condom suddenly appeared in his palm and he held it out for Liam to see. 

Liam, who was still positioned on top of Theo with his knees on either side of Theo´s hips, took a breath and went for another sloppy, passionate kiss. When he drew back he brought his mouth to Theo´s ear and whispered: "Then I want you to do it."  _Holy fuck, that boy._

Theo must be the luckiest dude in Beacon Hills. He wanted nothing more than to get into that wonderful ass on top of him, but he knew he had to proceed with caution in order not to hurt Liam. "Don´t worry", he promised, "I´m gonna be gentle." Liam nodded. "I didn´t bring any lube", Theo added, "so we´ll have to improvise a little." 

"No problem", Liam said and took Theo´s right hand to bring to his mouth. He sucked two long fingers in between his lips, wetting them with his tongue.

Theo was so indescribably turned on by the younger boy sucking on his fingers, he probably could have come right then. Instead, when Liam let go of his wrist, he moved his hands down around Liam´s perfectly shaped ass and started massaging the tight little muscle of his asshole. 

Liam started making the hottest noises imaginable right away, and when Theo slowly pushed one finger in, he jerked, let out a quite loud moan and then muttered a low "fuck" into Theo´s neck. 

After a few moments, Theo started moving his finger in and out. The moderate pain Liam had felt at the beginning was soon replaced by a sentiment of want. He wanted more. More, more, more. 

When Liam started rocking up and down Theo got the hint and added a second finger. A fresh wave of pure pleasure went through Liam´s whole body. "Fuck yes", he exclaimed. 

Theo´s fingers moving inside him felt like an oh so sweet power was tearing him apart, but he didn´t want to fight it. He wanted more. Even more. He was a little scared, but there was no going back at this point. The whole situation was too hot.  _More._ "Do it", he said breathlessly, "I´m so fucking ready".

Theo wasn´t going to deny Liam his wish. He pulled out his fingers and enjoyed the little sigh Liam made at the withdrawal. "I can´t believe you", Theo told his lover, "you´re so incredibly hot". He quickly rolled down the condom and brought the tip of his dick to Liam´s entrance while the younger boy was holding himself a little above Theo´s lap. He grasped Liam´s hip to steady him and waited for the young wolf to lower his body onto him. 

Liam´s eyes opened up wide when Theo´s penis entered his butthole. It hurt a little, but more than that, it felt so so good. He took his time getting adjusted to the feeling of being so full and moaned loudly every time he took in another inch. 

Theo couldn´t believe the sight of this beautiful boy on top of him, he couldn´t believe the sound of his low voice making all those noises, he couldn´t believe how tight Liam was around him. It was absolutely breathtaking. "You feel fucking amazing", he said, because it was all he could think.  _So tight. So perfect._  

When Liam had made it to the very base of Theo´s cock he took a moment to get used to the fullness and then started moving. He was slow at first, but fastened his pace rather soon.  _More._ He couldn´t get enough of this. 

It didn´t hurt. It was pleasure, pure pleasure. With every move of his body it got better.  _More._

He got even more determined when Theo started meeting his thrusts and cursing under his breath.  _Fuck, Liam, fuck, yes._

 _More, more, more_ , Liam thought until Theo angled up and suddenly hit a spot inside him that send little fireworks through both of them. This. This was the "more" he´d wanted. "Theo", he panted, "I´m coming". 

"Let go, Baby", Theo replied and bit down on his shoulder. 

"Theeeooooo", Liam exclaimed while clenching around his lover and squirting all over Theo´s abs. 

Theo came right after that inside of Liam. 

The two boys collapsed into each other´s arms breathing heavily and recovering from their orgasms. 

The car was filled with the scent of sex and Liam and Theo. 

Their heartbeats were slowly normalizing.

"Feel better now?", Theo asked jokingly.

"Hell, yes", Liam answered anyways. 

"You wanna do this again some other time?", Theo offered.

"Hell, no", Liam replied with irritation.

"Lie." 


	2. Saving Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam taking a shower together.

It was almost six in the morning when Lydia and Malia arrived to take the next shift observing the mysterious house on the other side of the street. Lydia carefully knocked on the window of the driver´s side while Malia practically ripped the door open where Liam was sleeping leaned against it.

He stumbled out of Theo´s truck and almost landed on all four. 

"What the fuck Malia, you´re a human now, remember?", he complained grumpily, "fucking act like it". 

Instead of answering, Malia made a complaint herself: "Ugh, your car fucking reeks." 

Liam didn´t dare to look at Theo at that comment, so he simply held both middlefingers up while yawning. He was not a morning person, especially not with the threat of his pack discovering he´d slept with Theo the night before. 

As usual, Lydia stepped in to calm the situation: "I´ve parked my car right behind you, so you can go home now."

Nobody, not even Lydia knew that his truck was Theo´s home. He´d been sleeping in it ever since his return from hell, but not the previous night, where he´d just let Liam sleep and watched the younger boy breathe steadily and contort his face every once in a while. He´d been admiring the beauty next to him, his mind going back to the things they´d done when Liam had still been awake. It had been the best sex he´d ever had. 

Without saying anything further, Liam got back into the passenger seat, waiting for Theo to drive him home and hopefully not say a word during the ten minute ride. Theo´s voice would only remind him of the low growling and moaning of last night, the way he´d said Liam´s name in between curses. And what even was there to say? It had happened. It had been great and they both knew it. It wasn´t going to happen again. 

"By the way", Theo started talking after maybe two minutes, "nothing happened in or around the house for the rest of the night, in case you were wondering."

The truth was, Liam hadn´t been wondering. He´d straight up forgotten why they´d even been out there. 

"I guess I haven´t been very helpful keeping you awake", Liam began. He suddenly felt like he had to apologize, as he was the one who´d begged Theo to fuck him and then fallen asleep five minutes after, not giving the slightest shit about their given task. 

"Oh, you´ve been more than helpful", Theo smiled, "trust me."

Liam didn´t trust Theo. And he sure as hell didn´t like the direction this conversation was going, so he just kept staring out of the window. 

"No need to be embarassed, wolf", Theo continued, "you wanted it, I wanted it and it was too fucking good to feel bad about it now." 

"I don´t", Liam answered, "but why do we still have to talk about it?" 

"We don´t", Theo gave in, because it was too early to be arguing with someone as stubborn as Liam. He needed a coffee and preferably a hot shower. Maybe he´d sneak into the high school later to use the shower in the boy´s locker room. Or... nah, he couldn´t. Liam would never let him. Or would he? 

When they arrived at the Dunbar´s house, Liam obviously hurried to get out of the car and into his own home where he´d be safe from Theo Raeken´s endless stares and smirks and dirty comments. 

"Hey, Liam", Theo called after him. The younger boy turned around with an annoyed look on his face.  _Great. This would never work._

"What?"

"I was wondering...", Theo muttered. He suddenly looked much less confident than he usually did. "I was wondering... if maybe... you´d let me... take a shower at your place."

"What?", Liam asked in surprise. He hadn´t seen that coming. 

"Well, for a completely irrelevant reason I can´t shower at home at the moment, but I smell like I definitely should, so...?" 

 _No, no, no._ Liam hated the thought of letting Theo into his house, let alone his shower. Hadn´t they seen enough of each other already? He´d rather have some distance right now. On the other hand though, naked Theo was an image one could never really get enough of.  _Fuck._ He was fucked. 

Liam released is breath dramatically. "Fine", he agreed before turning away and opening the door, "but you better be fucking quiet, I´m not really in the mood to explain anything to my parents right now". 

Theo nodded and followed Liam up the stairs and into his room. It was messy, with clothes and books and a whole lot of other shit scattered on the floor, the bedsheets twisted and full of Liam´s scent. Theo felt like a kid in a candy shop. He was just waiting for the right moment to have a taste. 

"You can go first", Liam said as he threw a grey towel at him. He´d already turned on the water in the shower right next to his bedroom.  _Yes,_ Theo thought to himself, he´d go first if that was what Liam wanted, and he´d make a fucking show out of it. 

He dropped the towel onto the bed and started slowly undressing himself. He pulled his shirt over his head and tensed his six-pack for Liam to watch. 

Liam was watching. He couldn´t help it. Theo´s bare torso was an incredible sight. The way his pale skin stretched over his well-defined muscles almost had Liam drooling. 

When the white shirt was gone, their eyes met and Liam was drawn back into reality. "What the fuck you think you´re doing?", he ranted. 

"Well, I usually shower naked, don´t you?", was Theo´s response. 

"Of course I do, but do you have to take off your clothes... like this?" Liam made a vague gesture towards Theo´s body. 

"I don´t have to", Theo replied, "but I thought you might enjoy it". 

"I fucking don´t." 

"When will you learn to stop lying to those who can hear your heart beating faster when you do?", Theo teased and started unzipping his pants. 

Liam gulped audibly when he saw the bulge forming in Theo´s black underwear. It didn´t seem right to him just how easy it was for Theo to get him to forget all his reservations against the guy. He just stood there, staring, because  _holy fucking fuck._

"You know", Theo made a step towards Liam, "you could just join me in the shower, save some water by showering together." He started stroking up and down Liam´s chest with his fingertips. 

"I don´t care that much about the environment, Theo." 

"Would you care about a blowjob?", Theo proposed. 

Liam was tempted. No, he was fucking hard. Hard and completely unable to resist the hot guy in front of him, so when Theo took off his shirt and went for a line of kisses down Liam´s neck, he simply let him. 

When their lips met, it was far more gentle than the previous night. Liam carefully sucked Theo´s lower lip into his mouth which earned him a low growl vibrating trough both of their bodies. Their tongues met again, but this time they were having more of a dance than a fight. None of them had ever been kissed like that before. They were less hungry than hours before, but not less passionate. 

Both boys wasted no time getting rid of their clothes, blindly throwing them onto the floor with all the other stuff. When they pressed their naked bodies together and hot skin was touching hot skin, it felt like electric sparks emitting between and inside them. 

Liam finally pulled Theo towards the shower that was already steaming. They stepped into it and underneath the water jet without breaking apart, refusing to let go of each other. The water was hot and they were both soaking wet after seconds. 

Theo pulled back from Liam´s mouth and started sucking his way down his body, from his neck to his collarbone to the pink nipples he took in his mouth carefully. Liam shivered at the sensation and grabbed Theo´s wet hair with one firm hand. The older teen continued his way down, down, down until he got on his knees in front of Liam, his flushed face right in front of his leaking erection. 

Looking down, Liam was sure that this was the best thing he´d ever seen in his life: Theo kneeling in front of him, water streaming down his face and body and ready to take Liam´s dick in his fucking mouth. 

While Liam couldn´t wait to get his cock sucked, Theo took his time licking along the length of it, massaging his balls with one hand and swirling his tongue over the pink tip. 

Hayden had tried doing this before, and it had worked somehow because Liam had been sixteen and easily aroused, but it had been nothing compared to what Theo was doing to him right now. 

He slowly took the top few inches into his mouth, closing his perfect lips around it and looking up to Liam who threw his head back against the tiled wall and let out a moan.  _This was too hot to be true._

Something that Theo wasn´t used to about sex was the urgent want to please not himself, but Liam. He started moving his mouth up and down Liam´s twitching dick, determined to make the younger wolf feel things he hadn´t felt before. Determined to ruin him for whoever would come after him. 

"Fuck, Theo, fuck", Liam exclaimed at the sensation of being sucked off. He was getting close to his climax already. He was losing more and more control with every second until he couldn´t hold back from jerking his hips forward anymore. Once, twice. At the third time, he shoved his cock so deep into Theo´s throat that Theo started gagging. 

"Fuck, sorry", Liam apologized.

"Keep going", Theo answered without letting go of Liam´s dick. His talking around Liam sent sweet vibrations through Liam. He wouldn´t last much longer. 

A couple of more movements from both of them and Liam was crying out Theo´s name again, this time emptying his load inside his mouth. He didn´t know if Theo was cool with that, he didn´t know if Theo was going to swallow it, but he hadn´t been able stop himself. 

Liam stood trembling from his orgasm when Theo looked him straight in the face while swallowing.  _Whoa. Fucking hell._

Theo got up and kissed Liam, who could now taste himself and was surprisingly turned on by that. 

"Holy shit, Theo, that was fucking amazing", Liam confessed. 

"Keep that in mind the next time you feel like punching me in the face, will you?", Theo joked. 

"I don´t think I´ll punch you in the face again now that I´ve had my dick in it." 

"What a romantic you are." 

A romantic? No. But Liam certainly was going to return the favor of having his dick sucked. He reached out for Theo´s impressive erection and made an attempt at marking Theo´s neck the same way he´d seen on himself when he´d looked in the mirror before. He´d been shocked at first, because how was he supposed to hide that from the rest of the pack? Lydia and Malia had probably seen it already this morning. But in some way, it was really hot, too. Liam was no less possessive over Theo than the other way round, so he bit and sucked and left his signature. 

Theo started to melt in Liam´s grip. It felt good, oh so good to be touched like this. He wasn´t exactly used to getting much affection. He´d had quite a lot of sex before, but never with someone he actually liked. Never with someone he'd wanted to stay around after his orgasm had washed over him. He wanted Liam to finish him right here in the shower, but more than that, he wanted Liam to be near him, not just now, but for as long as Liam would allow it. 

Theo leaned back and let go and let himself make all the noises his body needed to let out while Liam was jerking him off. He had his eyes closed and didn´t think there was any better feeling in this world. This right there was the best thing he was ever going to get, he was sure of it. 

Until he felt a hot tongue on the tip of his dick. Damn, Liam could still make it better. And better. After just a few moments, the boy took him in completely. 

"Liam, fuck yes, Liam", Theo cried out. How was it even possible for a person to give a blowjob that good? He´d never heard of the bite of a werewolf improving one´s sex skills, but what Liam was doing to him didn´t seem human. 

"Baby, I´m coming", Theo warned after just a couple of more movements, expecting Liam to pull back. But that didn´t happen. 

Liam just kept sucking, eager to get every last drop of cum for himself. He swallowed all of it, which wasn´t exactly easy, but felt incredible when the warm liquid was pouring down his throat. 

They were both panting heavily, exhausted from the long night in uncomfortable car seats and the hot sex. The whole bathroom had fogged up so they were standing in the middle of a white cloud, with seemlingly nothing around them but each other. 

He´d been in hell before, Theo thought, now he was in heaven. 

Liam was suddenly so tired that he didn´t even try to resist when Theo started washing him, rubbing circles into his skin and shampooing his hair. Instead of doing the same, he simply rubbed his soapy body against Theo and spread some shampoo on his head with clumsy hands. 

After they´d both finished showering, Liam turned off the water and went to search for two towels. He handed one to Theo who decided to use it to wrap around his lover. Liam gave him a look that said  _Seriously?_ but let him proceed and gave Theo the other towel instead. 

With the towel wrapped around his hips, Theo sat down on Liam´s bed and started picking up his clothes from the floor. 

When Liam emerged from the steamy bathroom declaring that he had to go to school now, he found Theo half naked and asleep on the side of his bed that was usually empty. 

He knew he should wake him up, throw him out and leave for school. 

But Liam simply lay down beside Theo and closed his eyes. 

____________

They both woke up again when Scott was standing at the end of the bed, looking at them with raised eyebrows. 

"You guys literally had one job", the alpha said angrily, "one fucking job." 

Liam and Theo looked at each other, then at Scott. They were confused. 

_What the fuck was this all about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this just turned into a three-chapter thing with like 10% plot to my porn. 
> 
> Thiam and the fandom have ruined me :D 
> 
> Hope you liked it and come back for the last part!


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam discover the beauty of dirty talk.

Liam didn´t know what to say. Scott was standing right there at the end of his bed, he was clearly mad at them, which was generally not a good thing, but would hopefully distract the alpha from the fact that Liam and Theo had been sharing a bed half naked.

"What seems to be the problem?", Theo asked. He´d obviously regained his composure much faster than Liam.

"The problem", Scott growled, "is that I sent you out last night to observe that kid´s house just to find out today that he left for a meeting with his alpha at around midnight. You guys don´t happen to know anything about that, do you?" 

Liam and Theo looked at each other. Neither of them dared to say anything. There was no acceptable explanation anyways. 

"Didn´t think so", Scott grunted, "go get dressed, there´s no time for any further mistakes." He turned away and left the room. 

How was this even possible? They´d only been occupied for like twenty minutes. 

"Just so you know", Liam told Theo, "I blame you for this." 

"You weren´t any more concentrated on that motherfucker´s house than I was", Theo snapped. Why did he always have to be the bad guy? 

They kept arguing while collecting their clothes and putting them on as quickly as possible, but they still found the time to steal glances of each other´s bodies. 

"You fucking started that whole sex thing", Liam accused. 

"Oh, I´m truly sorry I forced you to have the best fucking sex in your stupid little werewolf life", Theo shot back. 

Both boys were dealing poorly with the guilt of failure. 

"Don´t flatter yourself", Liam replied dryly. He´d thought about simply punching Theo in the face, maybe breaking his nose one or two more times, but it had somehow felt wrong after everything that had happened between them. Not that verbal violence was a much better alternative. 

"Yeah, right, go ahead and pretend like you didn´t like it", Theo said calmly, "shouldn´t be too hard for you, you know, as you´re the absolute master of lying and all."

Liam decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn´t going to let that bastard catch him lying again. He could hear his own heart beating. And Theo´s. 

"Guuuuys, what´s taking you so long?", they heard Scott calling from downstairs. They broke eye contact and ran down the stairs to join the rest of the pack. 

\---------------

It took four days to find and fight the new alpha in town before she was finally gone running with her tail between her legs. 

Scott had kept Liam and Theo seperated for almost the entire time, which hadn´t solved the problem as well as he´d thought. 

Something had been off about both of them. Liam had been overly agressive again, Theo had seemed to be lacking concentration.

They´d returned to the animal clinic to heal and celebrate afterwards, but neither Theo nor Liam felt like celebrating now. They couldn´t even explain why. 

"Can you stop looking so damn grumpily all the time?", Malia asked as she approached Liam, "it makes your ugly face even uglier." 

"Sorry for bothering you with my ugly face", he replied in an annoyed tone, "I´m just gonna leave if that solves your problem." He stood up and walked towards the exit door. 

"I didn´t mean it like that", Malia called after him. When he turned around she added: "I just don´t get why you´re in such a bad mood." 

"None of your fucking business."

"Is it Theo´s business maybe?", Malia wanted to know.

Liam almost choked. "What? No." He shook his head forcefully. Maybe a little too forcefully. 

"I just figured... you know... because he´s making the same face as you." 

Oh right, because of that...

"And because you guys fucked just before shit went down", she added. 

"Fucking WHAT?", Liam was almost yelling now. 

"Werewolf senses, puppy, you didn´t think you could hide the hickeys or the sex smell from us, did you?", she explained, "Let alone all the sexual tension that´s been going on between the two of you since forever". She grinned widely in his face. 

"You think this is funny?", he asked angrily.

"I don´t see why it wouldn´t be", Malia answered with a smug smile. 

Right across the room, Scott was talking to Theo: "Whatever it is that´s currently not right between you guys, fucking make it right." 

"We´re fine", Theo tried putting Scott off. They weren´t fine. They hadn´t talked in four days and now Liam was looking at him with more hatred in his eyes than ever before. But this was not a supernatural thing. This was a young people being in love thing, so there was no need for Scott to get involved. 

"I´m handling it", Theo said in response to Scott´s unconvincedly raised eyebrows. 

He got up, grabbed Liam by his arm and dragged him into a room at the end of the hall that had to be Deaton´s office. 

Liam struggled to free himself from Theo´s grip because he didn´t like to be wielded like a dog. He was a werewolf, not a puppy. 

Theo slammed the door shut behind them, turned Liam around and pressed him against the door with his forearms against the younger boy´s chest. 

"What is it, asshole?", Liam spit out. 

Theo thought about it for one second. What was it exactly? 

"Take it back", he then demanded.

Liam was confused. "Take what back?"

"That what happened the other night wasn´t the best sex you´ve ever had", Theo explained.

Great, now Liam was thinking about it again. His mind went back to the taste of Theo´s mouth and then the taste of his dick. He wasn´t going to get away with a lie. Also, he was getting hard at the thoughts that were arising in his head and the firm grip on his body. 

"Well, technically, I never said that it wasn´t", he began. 

"Then tell me that it was", Theo whispered in his ear. 

Liam swallowed hard. 

"Say it", Theo asked again. He licked a light line up Liam´s neck that ended at his earlobe. "I wanna hear you say it so bad, I´ll reward you generously for it." 

"Fuck it", Liam exclaimed, turned them both around in one swift movement and held Theo against the door just the way Theo had done with him seconds before. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. His eyes left Theo´s and went down to his lips instead.  _So beautiful._

"I gotta admit", he whispered with his lips almost touching Theo´s, "that all that kissing...", he paused to kiss Theo deeply, licking into his mouth and keeping their mouths together when he continued talking, "... and the sucking...", he sucked in Theo´s lower lip, "...and the fucking...", he penetrated Theo´s mouth with his tongue a few times as if actually fucking him, "...was the best I´ve ever experienced in my whole life." 

This was so much better than Theo had anticipated. He was rock hard in his too tight pants. He sighed audibly. 

"Until now, of course," Liam added. 

Theo raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Now?"

"Yeah, now you´re gonna have to think about something to top that."

"Alright," Theo smiled, "I´m thinking..."

They kissed again, Theo rubbing his crotch against Liam´s. They both let out a moan at the sensation. Hands were roaming all over each other´s bodies, feeling for smooth skin and trails of hair covering tensed muscles. 

They made out for a couple of minutes, pressed together so closely they were almost becoming one. When they broke apart they were both heavily panting. 

Theo pushed Liam away from the door and towards the big desk in the middle of the room. His eyes wandered up and down Liam´s figure. Theo licked his lips like he´d been starving for the last four days. 

When he was done taking his lover in, he made one big step and shoved Liam against the desk. 

Something cold and hard was poking Liam in the back so he threw it off the desk wothout looking. Something hot and hard was poking him from the front which he pulled even closer. He was practically sitting on the desk now, Theo standing between his spread legs and stroking his back beneath his sweater while kissing him passionately. Theo´s tongue was doing one magic trick after another in his mouth. 

Theo enjoyed the friction between them almost as much as the feeling of Liams arms around his neck. The moment Liam wrapped his legs around him and crossed his ankles behind Theo´s butt he knew for sure the younger boy wanted him just as much as he did. 

Liam helped Theo taking his sweater off by lifting his arms. Theo got rid of his own shirt as well. 

Liam held him close by pressing his legs together around Theo. He started slowly caressing Theo´s abs and drawing small circles on his chest with the tip of his tongue. From the way Theo threw his head back and held Liam´s head close by his hair with one hand, he seemed to like it. 

With teasing tardiness, Liam moved his hands lower, trailing the thin line of hair that led beneath Theo´s pants with his fingers. He then squeezed the quite impressive bulge with one hand. 

"Oh fuuuck," Theo pressed out, unzipped his own pants and pulled them down with his boxers all at once. "Touch me," he begged. 

Liam wasn´t going to hesitate. He wrapped his right hand around Theo´s cock and reached out with the left one to pull his lover down into another kiss. He started moving his fingers up and down while Theo started moaning and twitching. 

"How´s it even possible you touch me better than I do myself?" Theo asked between heavy breaths. 

Liam felt weirdly proud at that comment. "You want me to get you off?" he offered. 

"No," Theo declined, "I think I was the one who promised you to reward you generously. You´ve earned it." 

Having said that, he took off Liam´s pants by lifting him up from the desk for a short moment. He then leaned forward and sucked at Liam´s soft neck for a moment. Liam´s face looked incredibly beautiful with his eyes closed and his shiny lips slightly parted. Theo was going to make this gorgeous boy scream out his name in ecstasy tonight. 

He moved down to Liam´s nipples, kissing and licking them carefully at first, but then sucking harder and even biting a little as Liam was making the hottest noises of pleasure. 

With both hands he wiped the desk clear behind Liam´s back and then lowered him down so he could lay back and enjoy. Theo left wet kisses all over Liam´s belly and further down. Finally, he got onto his knees before Liam whose legs he kept spread by holding his thighs firmly. 

He kissed a sweet line from the side of Liam´s knee along the inside of his thigh to his round little ass. 

When Liam felt Theo´s breath at his butthole, he tensed up entirely. "Oh my god, are you serious?" He couldn´t imagine a dude voluntarily doing that to another dude. 

"Just relax, little wolf," Theo reassured him, "you´re gonna like this." 

Liam didn´t think so, but he didn´t even have time to protest before he felt something warm and slick at the small ring of muscle. It was weird, but not entirely unpleasant. 

Theo kept licking and swirling his tongue while gently stroking Liam´s thighs with his thumbs. 

Liam relaxed a little more with every second and soon started groaning louder and louder. He´d never known anything could even make him feel like this. He wanted more, but he bit it back becasue he was still somehow embarassed by the whole situation. But it was so, so good. 

 _Fuck it._ "Theo," he whined.

"What do you need, baby?" Theo asked with his mouth still against Liam´s ass. 

"More," Liam finally said, "I need more."

Liam´s plea was music to Theo´s ears. He continued what he was doing but a little more agressively. 

"Theo," Liam muttered in between moans, "your cock. I need your cock." 

"Give me one more minute baby, you´re almost ready." He wanted nothing more than to fuck Liam senseless, but he wasn´t going to risk hurting him. 

Before Liam had the chance to complain, his hole was suddenly penetrated by Theo´s tongue. 

"Ahhhh, fuck, Theo," he cried out. His whole body started trembling. How could Theo always make it a little better? And how fucking good was this supposed to get? 

After just a few moments, Liam lost all patience: "Theo, fuck me now before I come without you." 

"I wasn´t gonna deny you the pleasure," Theo said as he got up to his feet again. He hurried to find the lubricated condom in the pocket of his pants. The sight of Liam lying on the desk panting, with flushed cheeks and his legs widely spread in anticipation was indescribably hot. 

"You have no idea how hot you look like this," he said while stepping between Liam´s legs. 

"Make me moan and I bet I´ll look even hotter," Liam replied. Theo couldn´t argue with that logic. 

He tried to go slow and be careful with Liam´s tight asshole, but his lover wasn´t interested in slow or careful. 

"Theo, move," he commanded, so Theo moved. He started thrusting in and out, holding Liam´s legs up with both arms and admiring his contorted face. 

"Yes," Liam said, "like that." He was moaning again and so was Theo. 

"God Liam, you´re so tight, it´s amazing," he confessed. 

"Fuck yes." 

"Fuck."

"Harder, Theo," Liam demanded. 

Theo shifted slightly so that with the next thrust, he hit Liam´s prostate. 

"Oh my fucking gooooood," Liam cried out. He was about to explode from ecstasy. 

"You take me so well baby," Theo muttered because he liked it when they were talking during sex. 

"Oh fuck," Liam answered, "you give it to me so well." 

That last comment brought Theo one step closer to his approaching orgasm. "You´re gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that." 

"Then you better fuck me harder so that I cum too," Liam replied. 

"Holy fuck, Liaaaam."

"Go ahead Theo, finish me," he begged breathlessly, "give it to me as hard as you can." 

Theo was almost there. "Turn around," he ordered, "bend over, we´ll just need another minute like that."

Liam did as he was told and Theo´s cock was right back inside him, thrusting harder than before and hitting his prostate every single time. 

"Oh shit, Theo, this is so good." 

"I´m coming, baby," Theo warned. 

"I´m coming, too," Liam said. 

One second later, they were both crying out each other´s names, Liam gripping the edge of the desk and Theo gripping Liam´s shoulders. 

There was cum all over the desk afterwards and the rest of the room was a mess as well. They definitely had to clean this up before going back to the rest of the pack. 

Theo pulled out carefully and started picking up both of their clothes. "Why were we in such a bad mood the whole time again?" he asked Liam jokingly.

"Honestly, I´ve no idea," Liam laughed in response. 

"At least we´re good now." 

"So fucking good," Liam agreed. 

"So fucking good." 

When they emerged from the office, they discovered the others had already left and the animal clinic was empty. Liam had a text from Scott:  _Happy fucking guys. Lock the place when you´re finished please._

"So I guess he knows, huh?" Theo stated. 

"They all know," Liam answered. 

"If they didn´t before, they sure as hell know now," Theo added, "they probably would´ve heard us even without their supernatural hearing skills." 

"Probably," Liam nodded and smiled. Somehow, he didn´t mind anymore. 

"So, are you coming back to my place or were you planning to sleep in your truck again?" Liam wanted to know. 

"Wait, you knew I´ve been sleeping in the truck?" Theo wondered. 

"I didn´t know for sure until now, but I figured that´s why you didn´t have anywhere to shower," Liam explained, "so...?"

Theo´s facial expression changed from surprised to happy. "Okay." 

"Let´s go." 

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!  
> Thanks to you all for reading and especially to those who left kudos and/or comments, that means so much to me! 
> 
> I´ll most definitely consider writing more Thiam, no worries.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble and if so, please let me know!  
> I might write more Thiam if someone´s interested in reading it. 
> 
> Sorry in case I made language mistakes, I´m not a native speaker. 
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions for more of this :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
